A Princess Of The Most Unusual Sort
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Ivy is a normal girl until Kip and the princess stumble through her closet. How will this emo, foul-mouthed teenager go from this to a proper, refined, and elegant princess in just 30 days? And even worse, who will she end up with to be partners? Hints of Vince/OC, Luciano/OC, Kiefer/OC, and Liam/OC. R&R, please! Rated T for foul language due to Ivy's mouth.


**A/N: Hello there! Betcha you didn't think I'd EVER write for Princess Debut, huh? I mainly write for MyMusic, and South Park. But alas, here this is, before you, an XxUnwrittenxX Princess Debut story! (You: What the... who's THIS loser?) :(**

**Okay, so I'm going to write MY version of the whole twisted up story. :)**

* * *

**DAY ONE: ARRIVAL**

* * *

Ivy Alanis sighed one day as she walked away from her school building. "I'm so fucking bored," she said. Then, the most popular girl in school, Catherine, said, in a sneering voice, "What's wrong, Ivy? What are you sighing about?" Ivy groaned. "Why would _you _care, you dumb bimbo?" she asked. "It's nothing. Mind your own fucking business. God!" And then Ivy walked away. Catherine shouted after her, _"Go do something with your life, you emo slut!" _All Ivy could mutter was a quiet, "Fuck you, bitch."  
When Ivy got home, she went to change her clothes and opened up her closet, only to find a weird looking portal and a girl who looked just like her flying towards her, with some pink mousey-looking thing. _"What the fuck?!" _she yelled when she got full view of the creature. "Helloooo!" it yelled, in a cheerful tone. The girl landed on top of Ivy, and they fell to the floor with a thud. Ivy then said, "Again, _what the fuck?" _The animal scoffed and said, "Excuse me, your language is foul." Ivy then replied, "Oh really? Because your smell is more fucking foul than my language! Now tell me what the hell is going on!" The girl got up and said, "Owww," while rubbing her arms.  
"Ha, you think _you _got hurt? _You _were the fatass that landed on _me." _Ivy then noticed the girl's clothing. "What's up with the fairy-princess getup?" she asked, pointing at the frills and lace on the dress. "Who are you, and why do you look like me?" The animal went on as if Ivy hadn't said anything. "We _did it, _Princess! We made it to the other world in one piece!" The girl replied, "Yeah, it looks like we did... Hm?" The girl stared directly at Ivy. "Oh! You must be the me of this world!" Ivy eyed her outfit and said, "With _that _on? Honey, I seriously doubt it." The girl ignored the comment and said, "Nice to meet you! What's your name?"  
Ivy was reluctant to tell the girl her name, but eventually, she said, "Ivy. And I guess it's nice to meet you, too..." The girl then sounded astonished. "No way! We even have the same _name? _I'm Ivy, too! I'm a _princess!" _Ivy stared down the princess and said, "I'm sure you are." And then the Princess said, "And _this," _she pointed to the animal, "is my tutor!" The animal took a bow and said, "Hellooo! Kip Hamoon Stallon the 777th, at your service!" Ivy eyed the creature as if she were about to say, "Yeah. Sure." But instead, she said, "The 777th? Damn, your species must have mating season all fucking year long..." Kip cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose an explanation is in order. So, a long time ago, my grandfather..." Ivy stopped him there. "Okay, 'Kip'," she said, making air quotes with her fingers. "I don't want to hear about your ancestors getting it on." The Princess agreed and said, "Kip, it'll take you all _day _to tell that story!" Kip then sighed and said, "Oh, sorry. I just lose all sense of time when it comes to my name. Just call me Kip. Nice to meet you."  
Ivy looked at them both. "You're kidding me, right? You look like you could be in a fucking fairytale." The Princess said, "Well, in a sense, we are. You seem a bit out of sorts..." Then, Ivy remembered. They _were _from a fairytale; it was Ivy's favorite from growing up. "Well, I already know all this! You can't dance, so you send a normal teenage girl to fill in for you, then you two get switched up, and a bunch of random ass shit goes on inbetween." The Princess looked as if Ivy had just said that the earth was square. "Oh... really? That's odd...!" Kip smiled even wider. "Well then, we can cut straight to the chase! Come on, let's go! Follow meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He went into the portal. Ivy hesitated to crack her knuckles, pop her neck, and shake her limbs. "Okay. I got this shit!" she yelled. The Princess said, "Good luck!" Ivy said, "Whatever, bitch!" as she flew through the portal.

* * *

"We're here!" Kip exclaimed. The bedroom they had landed in was too frilly and pink for Ivy's tastes. "This is the Flower Kingdom! It lies on the Roserasia continent of this world!" Ivy paused for a little while. "Wait, so technically, that girl was Asian?" Kip said, "Not Asian, _Roser-_Asian." Then Ivy shook her head and said, "Forget that shit! I have a fucking _dress _to put on! Gimme the tiara!" She swiftly took the tiara from Kip and placed it on her head. Kip looked astonished. "Wow, you really weren't kidding..." Ivy then began to transform. What once was a My Chemical Romance tee and black skinny jeans was now a pink dress. "Ugh, pink is _not _my color," she said, looking at herself in the mirror. "Whatever. It works."  
"Well then, you should get to the dinner party straightaway!" Ivy looked confused. "Hold up. You mean, leave? As in like, now? I just got here! I want to listen to my Skrillex CD and chill!" Kip looked angry as he said, "No! There's no time for lollygagging! It's a very important dinner party!" Ivy then heard the word dinner. "Dinner? Why didn't you say so! I'm fucking _famished!" _She pushed Kip aside and hungrily marched out of the room. Kip yelled after her, _"You're going the wrong way!"_

"Wow..." Ivy said when she walked into the hall. It was fancier than she had ever imagined it would be, and there were dozens of people wearing clothes that looked like they belonged in the middle ages. "There really _are _princes and princesses everywhere... It kinda makes me wanna throw up," she admitted, looking one of them in the eye particularly. Kip flew in front of her. "Of course! Royalty from across the continent have been invited! And _you're _going to find a dance partner among them!" Ivy looked around to see if she had any emo colleagues. Nope. "Fuck," she muttered. "That looks like it could be kinda tough." Ivy then noticed a blonde boy walking over to her. "Yo! You're the princess here, right?" he asked her. Ivy looked kind of surprised. But she smiled the first smile she'd smiled in a long time and said, "That's right! I'm the princess."  
The boy smiled and said, "Cool! I'm Vincent Wright, but everyone just calls me Vince." Ivy smiled. She thought that this guy was okay. "My name is Ivy. Nice to meet you!" He smiled back, even wider than before, and said, "Princess Ivy, eh? Nice to meet you, too! This castle is so _big! _You could show me around later!" Ivy wanted to throw up all over him and wipe the kindness right off of her tongue, but she replied, "Sure..." His green eyes lit up. "Awesome! I think we could become good friends!" Ivy was shocked to hear _those _words. She had never heard them before. "Really?" she asked, in a state of disbelief. He replied, "Totally! Well, see ya later!" Ivy felt so different now that she had a friend. "Yeah... s-see you l-la-later..." she called after him as he walked away. "Well, that wasn't a _total _fail," she decided.  
Next, a prince with pinkish-purple hair, purple eyes and a red rose in his hand walked up to Ivy. He looked like Carlos from her school. _God dammit, _she thought. _It's that douchebag. _"Well, if it isn't my beloved Princess Ivy, as beautiful as ever," he said, handing the rose to her. She wasn't surprised to find out that it had no thorns and that it was a fake plastic-and-fabric rose. "Fuck off, asshole," she said, almost pushing him away from her. He looked shocked with her tone of language and said, "But... but... bu-" Ivy yelled after him, _"Next time buy a real rose, dickhead!" _Kip looked embarrassed. "That was Cesar Dubois, he comes from the Repub-" Ivy said, "I don't care. He was a total and complete fuckwad."  
Then, a prince ran into her. He seemed to be in a hurry. "What the-" she muttered, rubbing the shoulder he had rammed into. He looked angry. _"Hey! Watch where you're going!" _He yelled at her. She yelled back, "Hey! It was _your _fault, asshole!" He sighed and said, "I guess it was." Ivy sighed. "Who was _that _asshole?" she asked Kip. "He's about as close to emo as you can get here. I like it." Kip asked, "Are you alright?" Ivy said, "Yeah, I'm fine, now tell me who that was! He looked like my friend Lucas from school..." "That was Prince Luciano Barbosa of the Garadium Kingdom. He seems to be really angry lately..." Ivy scoffed. "Pissy is more like it. Why do all of these guys look like my classmates? Who _else _is here...?"  
Ivy then sees a prince sitting in a corner of the hall, reading a thick book. "Excuse me," she asked him. "What book is that?" The prince looked up. "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea," he replied, timidly. Ivy smiled. "I remember reading that book once. I liked it." The prince smiled and said, "That's nice." Ivy smiled back. "Why don't you come out from that corner, and we can talk about it?" The prince then reluctantly hid back into his corner. "Why should I?" Ivy looked at him. "I just wanted to talk about the book. Geez. Sorry." Then Ivy left. He looked like he wanted to talk to her again, but she was gone. "That's Prince Kiefer Bergmann of the Nezzie Empire. He's famous for his great intelligence." Ivy nodded. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she looked to find a crowd. A handsome prince stood in the middle, surrounded by many princesses. He looked like Kyle, who was Catherine's boyfriend, the most popular guy in school. Ivy turned away. "Fuck him. I'm out of here."  
"That was Prince Klaus Rosencrans of the Republic of Lamor. He's quite the pop-" Ivy stopped Kip. "I know. It'll never happen, so don't even start with me. Then, Ivy found a garden, full of _real _flowers. "There are some flowers over there..." she said, pointing to where the flowers were coming from. "That's the garden in the castle," Kip said, smiling. "Do you want to go see it?" Ivy nodded and said, "Sure, why the fuck not?" Vince is standing there, talking to another prince. "Hey, what are you two up to?" Ivy asked them, wondering. Vince looked bored out of his mind. "I guess he found some rare flower or something. Whoop-die-doo." He twirled his finger as he said it, making Ivy smirk. The other prince then said, "It's a malkid flower. I found it while I was on my way here. It only grows in this region." Ivy wasn't intrigued. "That's cool, if you're into that sort of thing," she said, smiling. She didn't want to make him offended. Vince sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not into this. So I'm leaving. See ya," he said, walking out of the garden.  
"Nice to meet you," the prince said. "I'm Liam Goodrich, from the Green Kingdom." Ivy smiled and said, "I'm Princess Ivy. It's nice to meet you, too." She courtseyed like regular princesses were supposed to, but failed miserably at the task, stumbling over. Liam caught her. "Oh, whoops," she said, blushing as he held her. She laughed nervously and said, "Well, now that I've made an utter fool of myself, I think I'm gonna go back inside. Nice meeting you, and thanks for catching me, Liam..." she said, waving as she walked away. Liam nodded and replied, "Anytime, Princess." When she was out of sight, he sighed. "I think I'll have to give her a _real _rose, to make up for the fake one Cesar gave her..."  
Finally, the dinner party ended. _"Finally," _Ivy groaned. "I was getting sick of being nice to people. Nice nauseates me. Ugh." Kip sighed and said, "Yes, I suppose you should be getting some sleep. Tomorrow you start your dancing lessons." Ivy's eyes buldged out. _"Dancing? _I couldn't even _courtsey _without Liam there to catch me when I fell over! And you're telling me that I have to _dance?" _Kip nodded. "Now, get some sleep. _Don't make me have to say it twice." _He shut out the lights and Ivy fell back onto the bed. "What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

**Okay, that's Day One! I hope you liked it! If you did, then please add it to your favorites or alerts, or review! But no matter what you do, thanks for reading and I'll see you all later! :)**


End file.
